


"Shhh, they'll hear us"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Canada x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Shhh, they'll hear us"

Ten songs after and Y/N was still standing in line. She had not yet even reached the middle of the long queue of patiently panicking people. The online news of sudden scarcity of maple syrup drove the people in distress and wasted no time going to the local maple syrup store. No one left their spot unless it was to move forward and come closer to their beloved bottles of daily fuel. However, even the nicest neighborhood with the nicest people had the not so nice ones.

Y/N did not mind the numbness of her legs. She was, like many of the other people waiting in line, busy wondering if the available supplies could suffice the needs of the customers. Five more songs and the people’s worries were slowly filling the air. Murmurs of “last box of supply” quickly traced the queue. The patience on the atmosphere swiftly evaporated. Some left their spots and went to the front to ask the store staff about the availability of goods. Others remained on their spot and murmured prayers and wishes of maple syrup for everyone.

No one else noticed the man with shades from the far end of the queue who quietly walked to the storage room aside from Y/N who decided to stand still on her spot. It was obvious that the man was not a part of the staff. Y/N thought it unfair and followed the man to confront him. She was careful to be unnoticeable by other customers and real staff who were all busy dealing with each other. She could hear the staff almost begging everyone to go back on the queue, and that there was enough supply for everyone. They looked surprise and tensed to serve a lot of customers. They seemed clueless of the maple syrup scarcity rumor the customers were panicking for.

The sight of the lightly lit storage room full of closed boxes of bottled maple syrup was like packages shipped from heaven. Y/N looked around and wondered where the ‘scarcity news’ came from. “But there’s so many!”

“Shhh, they’ll hear us.”

She almost jumped at the thought of being caught in a restricted area, at least for customers. She almost forgot why she even went there until she saw the blonde man in a ponytail carrying a closed box. The shades were swept up to his head. It was the same man she followed inside. “What are you doing?” She walked towards him and confronted him in a whisper.

The man did not want to answer, but he thought he might get in trouble if the other obvious customer with him in the storage would create a scene. “I paid.” He slightly motioned his head to the side.

Y/N looked to the direction he pointed and saw through the dim light his payment above one of the boxes. She was in disbelief, but she was tempted just seconds after. “May I do that, too?” She quietly asked the man as if he had the right to give her permission.

“Sure, eh?” The man looked a little amused and stood still as if waiting for his partner in crime to get her own box.

Y/N put her payment beside the man’s. She was undecided how many bottles she would get.

The man noticed that she was about to open a box. He bent down and whispered to her, “What are you doing?”

“The scarcity is not real. And I can’t sneak a full box.” She halted as she noticed the man put down his box above the one she was about to open.

“I’ll carry yours. We’ll use the back door. Make sure no one catch us, eh?” The man effortlessly carried the two boxes – each contained two dozens.

Y/N was about to add that she did not need that much, but was lost in thought when she heard someone outside the door she had entered through earlier. She pulled more money from her small bag and added it to her earlier payment, though she was not sure it was the right amount. She carefully opened the back door and let her partner in crime go out first before she went outside herself and gently closed the door.

The two were already walking towards the man’s truck that was parked a little far from the store when a staff opened the door to the storage room and immediately noticed some bills on one of the boxes and realized two boxes were missing.

Y/N did not think twice to leave with the stranger as if they were really in cahoots. Only when the man was already driving away with her she realized what she just did. “Oh my god. Ohmygod what have I done?” She then laughed quietly as if she just lost her sanity.

“Where do you live?” The man asked her. He put back on his shades to cover his eyes.

Y/N looked at him as if it was the first time she saw him. “I… Why should I tell you?”

“You sure fine walking the streets with a box you just sneaked out, eh?” He looked briefly at her and looked back at the road.

“Yeah right, thanks for reminding me that way. But honestly, that’s too much. Twenty-four bottles of maple syrup. That much is not part of my monthly budget.”

“I’ll buy half if you want.”

Y/N looked at the man amazed. “Will you resell them or something?”

The man looked at her with confusion. “All mine.”

“Oh.” Y/N kept quiet, and only spoke to give directions to her house.

 

Unlocking her front door and putting back her keys to her bag, she opened the door wide for the man carrying her box. “You may just put it here. Thank you.”

“So will you sell me the dozen half, eh?” He asked as he put down the box by the doorstep. Before she could reply, he added, “Though I’ll leave it here. So whenever I visit you I have my own bottles for pancakes. If you don’t mind.”

Y/N was wide-eyed analyzing what the man just said. She could see him slightly blush and looked too cool waiting for her reply. “I… well I don’t mind.”

He could see her blush despite his shades. “Matthieu.” He extended his hand to her to formally introduce himself.

“Y/N.” She shook his hand gently and smiled at him. She then motioned her hand inside the house to welcome Matthieu. “Mind some pancakes now?”

The box was then opened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
